


"Happy Birthday, Bond!"

by angel_xx



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_xx/pseuds/angel_xx
Summary: Q, Alex and Danny begin prepping for his James Bond's Birthday surprise. Would they be successful?
Relationships: James Bond/Danny Holt/Q/Alex Turner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	"Happy Birthday, Bond!"

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is intended to be a birthday fic for the talented Daniel Craig! Happy 52nd Birthday!
> 
> This fanfic would not have been made possible without the headcanons of the lovely 00qad chat on Discord! Special thanks to lap, NTS & forger for their wonderful headcanons that made me laugh, touched and smile every single day.

**1 DAY BEFORE**

“What do we even get him? 52 isn’t really that old anymore,” Danny paced around the carpet, scratching his head.

Turing’s eyes lolled left and right - following Danny’s movement, and replied, “In cat years _that_ is very old.”

“I can’t believe that I have to say this to you of all cats Turing, but that’s not helping at all.” Danny suspired in frustration.

“Son is that your inner Pammy acting up again?” Alex came around the countertop and carried Turing to the couch. “Let’s get Pampuria to settle down shall we?” He gazed at Danny for his approval.

“Little bother, you stole my line!” Pam hissed at Turing.

“It’s not my fault, you forced that into me.” Turing purred.

Pam yowled and curled up on the other couch. Danny nodded at Alex approvingly and found Q pacing around the carpet as well.

“We’re going to have to do the _one thing_ I hate the most… THROW HIM A PARTY.” Q groaned loudly.

Danny frowned deeply, shaking his head immediately, “I would abstain from doing that, it triggers his PTSD.”

“ _Even_ a party with dimmed lights, a small crowd and low ambient music?” Q raised an eyebrow. 

“What, like a dinner party?” Danny queried. 

“Exactly!” Q snapped his fingers.

“That’s a very _boomer_ thing to do, it’s bloody perfect!” Danny applauded. 

“Ooh! I can plan it. Pammy and I will do it. Ladies are very good at planning dinner parties! Right, my princess?” Susan sauntered to the counter with a wide smile. Pam waggled her tail and nodded.

“How long till Bond gets home?” Alex asked, stroking Turing’s tummy.

“Assuming he is at the bar, which he definitely is without a doubt on a Sunday evening, he would only be back by 3 am,” Q replied confidently.

“How can you be so sure, my dear son? He might return home early tonight.” Susan said. “After all, it’s his birthday tomorrow, is it not?”

“But mom, after all these years of living with him, he always returns home late on a Sunday evening, regardless of whether it was an anniversary, birthday or event going on, he would still come home late.” Q pursed his lips. “And that’s what I didn’t like about him, mom. He comes home late and would always smell of perfume and alcohol.” He started to bawl and tears flowed down his cheeks.

“Aw.. my poor boy.” Susan pulled Q into a hug, rubbing his back softly. Alex and Danny walked up to Q and hugged him too. They ended up tangling themselves in an emotional mess.

Bond walks into the house from the pub and found everyone in a hot crying mess.

“Uh... What happened here?” Bond queried. He was in a daze after being intoxicated from all the booze he had downed into his system.

Susan winked at Alex and beckoned Bond over. “You wouldn’t want to know, James.”

“Mom!” Q and Danny shouted.   
  


Susan put a finger on her lip. Alex tried to calm both Q and Danny down while observing Bond.

“I must’ve been in the wrong house.” Bond smirked, swaying from side to side. “Come, James. Let me take you to La La Land.” Susan smiled and guided him out of the house. 

“Now what? Mom’s distracting Bond, and we are now left to our own devices.” Danny sniffled softly. “Susan’s doing us a very big favour, Danny. She’s trying to get us thinking on how we can surprise Bond while she distracts him and… we should get planning!” Alex beamed.

“We can make him a full-course meal! The one he had in Hotel Splendide, 14 years ago.” Q exclaimed. “Great idea! Fortunately, we still had some leftover festive lights and pieces of vinyl that we can play for his birthday night.” Alex clapped his hands. 

“Let’s get to work! Chop chop, we don’t have any time to waste!”

**PRESENT DAY**

Susan and Bond come home to a spread of food laid out on the table. 

“Happy Birthday, Bond! We thought you might love this surprise that we had planned meticulously for you!” Danny, Q and Alex spoke in unison.

“Thank you… Wait a minute, is whatever I see here…” Bond mumbled.

“Yes indeed! It’s what you had for dinner at Hotel Splendide when you first started as a Double Oh Agent: Caviar as a starter, underdone tournedos of beef with Bearnaise sauce as your main course and then an Artichoke heart and half an avocado pear with French dressing for dessert.” Alex smiled. “All for you.”

Bond felt tears flow down his cheeks. “But… what about you three? And what about Susan?”

“It’s all about you today. We’ve had our fill. Trust us.” Danny nodded with a smile.

“Don’t cry, Bond. We love you. It’s your birthday, you’re supposed to be happy!” Q pressed a kiss to Bond’s cheeks and sat him at the dinner table.

“I knew you three were going to do fine without me,” Susan smiled. 

“It’s delicious… I haven’t had this in far too long…” Bond wiped away his tears and forced himself to smile despite how touched he was. 

“You’re always welcome.” Q, Danny and Alex replied, taking turns to kiss Bond on the cheek.

  
After the meal, they all danced together to low ambient music and fell asleep on the couch. ‘ _Maybe being 52 isn’t so bad at all_ ,’ thought Bond, as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
